starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing»
Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» ( ), также известный как Бритва — модель звёздного истребителя. Описание Один из наиболее тяжеловооруженных истребителей восстания, B-Wing фактически являлась одним длинным плоским крылом с вращающейся кабиной на одном конце и трех пушках на других. Примерно в середине крыла находились два подкрылка, которые расширяют боевые возможности корабля и придают ему форму креста. left|thumb|200px|Пилот «B-wing», Благодаря необычной стабилизирующей системе гироскопов, кабина экипажа оставалась неподвижной, в то время как остальная часть корабля вращалась вокруг него, давая пилоту возможность вести огонь по определенной области. Разработанный для дуэли с большими Имперскими кораблями и остановки их, B-Wing также использовался для атак на хорошо защищенные Имперские звездолёты (известны случаи, когда бритвы уничтожали Звездный Разрушитель) и в качестве сопровождения X-Wing'ов и Y-Wing'ов. В дополнение к двум лазерным пушкам главного калибра имелась лазерная пушка, установленная под кабиной, два торпедных аппарата для протонных торпед и ионная пушка. Расширенная модель, Е-2, которую использовал лично Акбар, имела расширенную кабину, в которой размещался стрелок. Эти и другие изменения сделали корабль быстрее и сильнее, что улучшило его боевые качества. Появления * * * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power * Strike Force: Shantipole * Black Ice * The Farlander Papers * Star Wars: X-Wing * Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing * Звёздные войны. Восстание 2: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 4: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 5: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 13: Малые победы, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 14: Малые победы, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Восстание: Вектор * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars: TIE Fighter: Defender of the Empire * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand * Перемирие на Бакуре * X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1 * X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 2 * X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 3 * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Принцесса-воин * X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи * * * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * X-wing: Война за бакту * Выбор принцессы Леи * X-wing: Ставка Соло * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * X-wing: Месть Айсард * Академия джедаев: Тёмный подмастерье * Академия джедаев: Рыцари Силы * Я — джедай! * Алая Империя * Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет * Меч тьмы * Сумрачная планета * X-wing: Пилоты Адумара * Новое восстание * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность * Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия * Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Изгнание }} Источники * Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Star Wars Campaign Pack * The Star Wars Rules Companion * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Star Wars Gamemaster Kit * Справочник по «Наследнику Империи» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * Справочник по «Тёмному воинству» * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * Звёздные войны: Хроники * * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition * * * * * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Starships of the Galaxy * * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства * * * Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Звёздные войны: Весь транспорт изнутри (2018) * * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14 * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * * Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop * * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: Roleplaying Game BETA * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * * * * * * Stay on Target * Lords of Nal Hutta * * Твердыни сопротивления * Forged in Battle }} Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция «Слайн и Корпил»